User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfiction Chapter 1
I ran downstairs to find a note sitting on the table. Andie, we hope you like our new house. The company your dad and I work for now has a very strange work schedule, so we won't be home until next month. Do your homework, and try to make some friends. I rolled my eyes. My mom needed to get it through her head that it was SUMMER. My family had just moved to Peach Creek, and so far it looked like an ordinary cul-de-sac to me. The doorbell rang, and I answered the door. A tall boy with black hair holding a long string of sausage was standing there. "Ah, you must be the new neighbor of the cully sick, yes?" he asked, grinning at me. "Uh... I guess." I replyed, shrugging. He shoved the sausage into my hands, and said. "Then accept Rolf's meat as a welcome from Rolf, yes?" "Uh... thanks?" I said, as the boy (I assumed his name was Rolf) walked off. I shut the door, and the doorbell rang again. I opened the door, and I saw 3 girls standing there. One of them had curly red hair, the second one had blue hair, and the 3rd had blond hair and buck teeth. "Have you seen any hot guys around?" asked the red head. "I just moved here. I haven't had the chance to meet anyone." I responded. "Well, we're just here to tell you to stay away from our boyfriends!" said the blue haired girl. "Your boyfriends?" I asked, wondering how these scary girls got boyfriends. "They're called Ed, Double D, and Eddy. Stay away from them, or we'll have to pound you!" the blond threatened. With that, the 3 turned on their heels and left. "Freaks." I muttered, shutting the door. I went into the Living Room, and collapsed on the couch with a book. I heard the doorbell ring, and I yelled. "Door's open!" The doorbell rang again, and again, and again. I got up, and opened the door. A big guy with a unibrow stood there, ringing the doorbell, saying "Who's there?" each time it rang. "WHAT!" I screamed at him, getting impatient. "NEW NEIGHBOR!" He yelled, slamming me into a suffocating hug. Just when I thought my spine would snap from all the pressure, I heard someone order. "DROP HER, ED! SHE MUST BE SUFFOCATING!" Ed literally dropped me, and I collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "Oh, my goodness gracious, I hope you didn't give cause her lungs to collapse, Ed." the voice continued. "Don't have a bird, Sockhead. Lumpy didn't hurt her." said a third voice. "No need, Eddy! I already went!" I finished gasping for breath, and tried to stand. Someone grabbed my hand to help me up, and I heard "Sockhead" ask. "Dear new citizen of Peach Creek, are you-" I locked eyes with him, and he started babbling in gibberish, sweating nervously. He had a hat on his head (I could see why he was called Sockhead) and he was ringing a hankerchief in his hands, in a couple seconds it was drenched in sweat. The third guy grabbed the hankerchief from him and yelled. "YOU'RE RUINING OUR SCAM, DOUBLE D!" "Um..." I started, staring at the group. The guy let go of Double D, and asked. "What do you want, Twig?" Excellent, my first day, and I already have a nickname. I ignored the jibe at my height and continued. "Would your name be Eddy, by any chance?" "Yep! Eddy's my name, and scamming's my game!" Eddy said, grinning at me. "Heh, I'm out. I don't wanna piss off... whoever those girls were." I said, backing up. "Girls? You mean you ran into the-" Double D got interrupted by Ed. "KANKERS!" When Ed finished screaming, he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He ran through the cul-de-sac screaming, with me in tow. "ED! PUT HER DOWN!" Double D and Eddy chased after Ed and I, running through the streets of the town. "LUMPY! DROP HER! WE HAVE TO DO THE SCAM!" Eddy yelled, absolutely annoyed. I decided to take my chances and hoped that I had Ed's real name right. "EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ed stopped running, and asked. "Yes, Mommy?" "Put. Me. Down. Right. NOW!" I ordered. Ed literally dropped me again, and Double D crouched over me. "I'm sorry about that. He doesn't like the... you-know-who. None of us do." Double D apoligized. I stood up, and dusted myself off. "C'mon, Monobrow, quit clowning around! We have to sell the hankerchiefs to the suckers!" Eddy grabbed Ed by his unibrow (if that's even possible) and dragged him back the way we came. "Well, what do you think of Peach Creek so far?" Double D asked me. "Full of lunatics." I muttered. "I'm sorry about Ed's rude behavior. How would you like a tour of Peach Creek?" Double D offered. I smiled at him, making him blush and sweat again. "I'd like that. Thanks Double D." ---- R and R guys. And yes, Double D will have a crush on me in this. He's my second favorite. You're probably wondering why I didn't use my first favorite as the one who has the crush on me. Well, my first favorite is Ed, self explainatory why I didn't use him. That, and I have a thing for smart guys. :3 Category:Blog posts